


Окрылённый

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Эггзи и его в буквальном смысле крылатые кроссовки





	Окрылённый

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, магический реализм, набор хэдканонов из чеггзи-треда, никакого сиквела (текст написан задолго до объявления сиквела вообще), адская милота
> 
>  **Примечание:** древняя задорная зарисовка на тему крылатых кроссовок, чудесного укура чудесного чеггзи-треда и щепотки магии
> 
>  **Посвящение:** прекрасному чеггзи-треду <3

— Прекращай сходить с ума!

Чарли ничего не понимал в веселье. Вот совсем.

— Ни за что, — Эггзи описал еще один широкий круг по гостиной, едва не ударившись головой об потолок, потому что его занесло. Физика, мать ее... С полки над камином градом посыпались стеклянные фигурки. Чарли скептически на них взглянул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты сам расскажешь бабушке, куда делись ее любимые хрустальные статуэтки. Тебя она, возможно, за это не убьет.

Или хрустальные. Никакой разницы.

— Не слышу в твоем голосе возмущения. Ты их терпеть не можешь, я угадал? — ухмыльнулся Эггзи. Воздушный поток забивал рот, так что приходилось почти кричать, но это было о-ху-ен-но!

Он спланировал вниз, но не опустился на пол, а завис над Чарли, в кои-то веки смотря на него свысока.

Чарли в ответ дернул его за одну из крылатых кроссовок.

— То, что ты научился накладывать заклинания шестого уровня сложности, не повод для гордости.

Огромная желчная скотина. Ух, Эггзи был в таком восторге, что обожал Чарли целиком, даже эту его черту.

— Кто-то остался на жалком четвертом, — напомнил Эггзи, сияя от удовольствия. Буквально сияя — он любил спецэффекты. — Не буду напоминать, кто, — он снова взмыл вверх и едва удержался, чтобы не сделать сальто — кроссовки могли этого и не выдержать. А его бедная, не предназначенная для полетов голова — тем более.

— Если ты разобьешь мою плазму, я наколдую тебе рыбий хвост, — пообещал Чарли.

— А я тебе — собачьи ушки, агент Хаски.

Кличка бесила Чарли до срыва с катушек, и Эггзи пользовался этим по полной — в самом деле, Чарли, твои нервы должны быть покрепче, если ты крутой шпион.

По крайней мере, сейчас Чарли нашел силы отбрить:

— Еще неизвестно, что хуже: агент Хаски или кличка в честь бывшего наставника.

Грубо. Но действенно.

— Твои придурки в МИ-6 должны были дать тебе кличку «Принцесса», подходит больше, чем вечно радующаяся жизни собачка.

А вот на это Чарли только закатил глаза.

— Какое счастье, что в МИ-6 не работает твоя сестра, иначе так оно и было бы. И вообще, что это, ностальгия по Тильде? Так вали, я тебя не держу.

Вот ревнивая задница.

— Вас легко перепутать. Аристократы, принцессы, любите давать в за… — и тут Эггзи резко дернуло вниз. — Эй, не отрывай крылья, я же грохнусь!

— Я этого и добива...а-а-а-аюсь! Отпусти меня немедленно!

Эггзи расхохотался, придерживая свою удивительно тяжелую ношу, и полетел прямо к выходу.

— Ни за что, сладкий, — отозвался он. 

Чарли отчаянно матерился, но вырываться не спешил, наоборот, вцепился в Эггзи всеми конечностями. Боже, у Эггзи сейчас руки отвалятся.

— Я больше не дам тебе есть спагетти твоей бабушки, — пропыхтел он, а на вопросительно-охуевший взгляд Чарли коротко пояснил: 

— Худей.

— Сказал мистер жирная задница, — ляпнул Чарли, и вот это уже было обидно!

— Это с каких пор тебя не устраивает моя задница? — опасно прищурился Эггзи, и кажется, до Чарли дошло, почему не стоит оскорблять свои крылья. Особенно на такой высоте.

— Она меня абсолютно устраивает, — поспешно заверил он Эггзи. — Может, ты меня все-таки отпустишь?

Эггзи ухмыльнулся — и он был уверен, что смотрелось это дьявольски.

— О’кей. Как скажешь, — и разжал руки, отпихнув Чарли и его цепкие конечности подальше.

— ЭГГЗИ, БЛЯДЬ!

Хорошо летит, подумал Эггзи и спикировал вниз, перехватив Чарли у самой земли (и едва не въебавшись по инерции в эту самую землю уже с Чарли на ручках). Тот дрожал и больше не орал от ужаса. Зрачки у него были на всю радужку, а губы искривились в проклятии, которое Эггзи едва ли сможет избежать.

Это — моя месть за жабры, Чарли, всегда пожалуйста. Интересно, поцелуй вытащит его из шока?

— Ты же не боишься высоты, — напомнил Эггзи, не переставая улыбаться. Ничего опасного Чарли не грозило — максимум, очень болезненные синяки, они все же были магами, — но понял Чарли это только постфактум. Бесценно.

— Эггзи, я… я тебя убью.

— Когда-нибудь, — легко согласился Эггзи и все же опустил Чарли на землю.

Как ни странно, Чарли полез целоваться первым. Он задыхался — от ужаса и гнева, — а Эггзи кусал его губы, сначала белые от ужаса, но теперь расцветающие приятно-красным, и никак не мог насытиться.

Когда Эггзи все же смог оторваться, он обнаружил, что крылышки на его кроссовках без позволения подняли его на пару дюймов. Он, блядь, парит.

Эггзи усмехнулся, чмокнул Чарли в прекрасный нос, обнял и прошептал — губы в губы:

— Но сначала я научу тебя летать.


End file.
